It is sometimes desirable to detect characteristics of ink drops ejected by an inkjet printer. Characteristics of the ink drops may be used to assess the state or “health” of structural and operational features of the printer. For example, detecting that ink drops are absent where they should be present and detecting the number, size and/or shape of ink drops may help determine whether orifices through which ink drops are ejected are partially or fully clogged.
The figures are not to scale. For example, the relative size of some features is greatly exaggerated to more clearly illustrate aspects of the various embodiments. The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.